worldstonefandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Merea
Sir Ian Merea was a Warden of the Templar Order, recognized by his peers as an authoritarian and among the first to join the enigmatic order in its infancy. He was also a dedicated member of the Eternal Companions. Ian met his demise during the Battle of Culver when he was slain by Ronar the Berserker. In Westmarch, he was known as The Rust Warden by friend and foe alike. History Ian was born in 1229 A.K. within rural Westmarch, to two peasents. He was later raised in the capital and sent into early military training. As a devote member of the Zakarum, Ian displayed strong zeal in his outspoken religious views. At age 19, Ian began a long career as a beat city guard. The denizens of the capital recognized his strong presence in the religious community, and some even feared his bold actions against lawbreakers. From Zealot to Warden In 1255, the Order of Zakarum within the capital recruited him into their ranks as an Inquisitor trainee. The journey to Inquisitor did not prove satisfying enough to Ian, however, and he saw fit to utilize his goodwill and diplomacy toward the community that admired him. The Inquisitors saw fit to promote Ian to the rank of Warden, an embodiment of the highest values of Knighthood. During the War of the Black King in 1264, Ian was stationed at Fort Highbridge and served on the council of judges to condemn the prisoners of war to jail. He fought briefly during a skirmish on the outskirts of the fortress. At one point he crossed paths with Sir Brandon Andurs, a fellow zealot of the Zakarum, and prayed with him to ease the trauma of war. The Eternal Companions In the winter of 1265 and while stationed at a military outpost, Ian received a visit from Vicar Jae Karune, a Kehjistani warrior and highly devout healer of the Eternal Companions. The two shared a meal within the great hall, and Ian was informed about the horrors in Kurast that Jae personally experienced. Inspired by Jae and the tales of Executor Ikeda, Ian sought to join their organization and become a soldier-of-fortune. Within a forenight, Ian traveled with Jae and was eventually introduced to Ikeda, who was stationed in Khanduras at the time. He swore his allegiance to their organization and became one of their active patrons. By one year after joining the Eternal Companions Ian had traveled far and wide across Sanctuary, completing contracts, aiding civilians, rebuilding ruined towns and visiting major cities. He often traveled in the company of Ikeda and went on to befriend his brother Chan. He also became close friends with Bryan Wright. Ian also visited many chapels and churches that were devoted to the Light in the months that he traveled, and often served as a protector against the church patrons who were in danger. Reign of the Corvus Renegades Character and Appearance Ian was a lean man,. He is a narrow man but iron willed, shrewd and capable.